User blog:Cupriclizard6/EP operatives i guess
Okay so i saw a dude do this, so i'ma do it too, i'm mainly going to be doing my two main operatives, Striker, Ghost, Cheese, and Crater IT IS NOT COMPLETE SO SORRY IF THERE IS AN ABRUPT STOP IN THE STORY |-| Striker = Born on 1992-06-5. Striker grew up in Oregon before he was thirteen and had to move to Nevada for financial reasons. He graduated high school at 19, and went on to raise a family three years later. His spouse and child were murdered in a hate crime, and the killer is yet to be found. Striker moved on to crime at 24, and was pretty good at it as well. he was hired by halcyon on 2012-01-28 to recover information about the "Dawn Valley Incident" He then joined Halcyon's Infiltration team, He grew a quick bond with Crater and they quickly became friends. He then helped the three by going with them on the Wargate Raid to free their, soon-to-be mission coordinator, Roselin (Rose for short). Afterwards, Rose became the mission coordinator for the team before they decided to kidnap Mr. Ryan Ross. Crater suggested that they blow up his penthouse, but Wren pointed out that doing so would not only attract a lot of NYPD attenion, but they needed Ryan alive. ''Wren took a risk and sent Striker in to take him out, and find out what he was hiding, He did well, getting out without killing Mr. Ross. He then, with Crater and Ghost, went to a bank in Ohio called "Cincinnati Trust" He did well, and even got the vault open until he ''Intentionally set off the alarm the mission went well... but to this day, Cheese said it was "The stupidest thing he's ever done" Afterwards, Striker, Crater, Ghost, and Cheese. Raided an off-shore lake house on Lake Huron to discover that someone'' was giving info on Halcyon's agents to Phoenix, Cheese was K.I.A. by, what we ''thought was the gunship, but the bullet recovered was not .50 caliber, it was the same ammo type used in a Raven handgun. Wren confronted Striker in the woods, realizing Striker was, not only the one who was leaking our secrets, but also was the one who killed Cheese. attempted to end him, Wren was found dead at the site, and it is assumed that Striker is currently in Phoenix protection. he is currently M.I.A. (Striker went on to commit a lot of crimes against Halcyon and is currently hunting down the rest of his teammates) Mission history (the bolded ones are made up) *The Blacksite *The Financier *The Deposit *The Lakehouse *The Withdrawal *'The Storm' *'The Take-back' *The Cache *'The Death-wish' |-| Crater = Not much is known about Crater, he mainly keeps his identity and birth a secret, all that is known about him is he was born somewhere in New York. Crater joined Halcyon after Wren talked to Crater, getting a McDonalds (Crater was getting McDonalds). Crater initially declined Wren's offer, but after a while, Crater finally gave in and joined Halcyon. Crater met Rose before her initial recovery in 2012. Their mutual love for explosions made them, as they call "Explosion Buddies" Crater was sent to recruit Ghost, Ghost accepted Crater's offer, and Ghost and Crater became allies very quickly. Cheese does not really wish to aquaint herself with Crater, due to her being more of a "sneaky person". Crater was destroyed when he learned that Striker, his best and only friend at the time, was a traitor, since the assault on Huron, Crater has been M.I.A. Mission history *'The Author' *'The Aircraft' *The Blacksite *The Deposit *The Lakehouse |-| Ghost = Borya “Ghost” Chernov is a Russian-American operative, born in 1989-03-15, he is the eldest member of Halcyon’s Phoenix Operations Team (30). He moved to america due to the amount of crimes he committed in Russia. He was born in the town of Novosibirsk. He is most likely to kill a witness, his motto being, “No witness, No police interference”. He was a part of the raid on Wargate, he went with Crater and Striker to Cincinnati trust as backup incase things went loud. And he was with the team when they stormed the Lake house. He currently is attempting to kill Striker for what he has done to Wren. Ghost also committed a few crimes when he moved to America, ''one being he ransacked a park, killing a woman and her daughter.'' Mission history *The Blacksite *The Deposit *The Lakehouse *'The Take-back' *'The Death-wish' *'The Author '(Yes i know its out of order) |-| Cheese = Jen “Cheese” Ader is a Caucasion American operative for Halcyon. Born on 1993-9-4, being hired on 1999-2-8. She is a member of Halcyon’s Phoenix Operations Team. She mainly Prefers to do plans Quickly, Quietly, and without casualty. She helped the team (Reluctantly) on many louder missions, however. She was K.I.A. during the assault on Lake Huron by Striker, an operative who betrayed Halcyon. She refused to give any information on her hometown. Mission History *'The Author' *'The Case' *'The Aircraft' *The Blacksite *The Lakehouse |-| Golden Gun = Grace "Golden Gun" Homer is a Female Caucasion American operative whom works for Halcyon. She, according to her partner, "X-ray" has an OBSESSION for gold. She converted to crime and joined Halcyon when she was just 21. She specializes in advanced combat skills. She is the youngest member for Halcyon's Kill Ops team, being 23. She attempted to join Halcyon's infiltration team, but was shut down when Wren said that the fourth slot was filled by a new recruit from Arizona. ''She seems to show no intrest in Halcyon's problems and is only in it for the money. If she doesn't get paid, she ain't doing it. Mission History *'The Casino''' *'The Storm' *The War *'The Blackmart' Category:Blog posts